Batman meets Digimon
by Beelzemon
Summary: Part of the "Worlds Apart" adventures. This gets a little humorous.
1. Default Chapter

1 Batman meets Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright for Batman Beyond or Digimon. If I did, I could afford a better computer.  
  
Summary: Probably one of the weirdest crossovers yet. This is one of the adventures for "Worlds Apart".  
  
  
  
All right, I'll admit these crossovers are getting weirder with each story, but people seem to like that. Anyway, there are no differences from the starter in "Worlds Apart", so be happy I'm double-checking. Well, there is one difference…. Turns out I switched "Dick Grayson" with "Tim Drake", which I fixed here. Also, this is actually meant for Digimon fans, so if you don't know much about Digimon, you may have a hard time following the story. You also should read "Worlds Apart", which is in the Digimon section, for a better idea of what's going on.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Wayne, you there?"  
  
"Anything new, McGinnis?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Return to the cave."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
As the conversation ends, the one known as the Tomorrow Knight speeds off toward the Batcave. Later…  
  
"Wayne, I'm sorry about Tim Drake."  
  
"…"  
  
"I…. Is the computer supposed to do that?"  
  
Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis turn to the computer in the Batcave to find Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Rika, and Renamon fall out of the computer. Both Terry and Wayne are surprised. The intruders they see don't even realize where they are.  
  
"Yolei, please get off my back!" Izzy yelped.  
  
"I'm not on your back." Yolei replied.  
  
"This is stupid. It's obvious that she's not me." Rika said, really annoyed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Finally someone who's polite. I'm Rika, and this is Renamon." Rika gestures to Renamon.  
  
"Hey!!!!!! Get off of Izzy!!!!!" Tentomon yelled.  
  
"You mean the nerd? Fine," Rika gets off of Izzy, "now leave me alone, or I'll use the bug spray." Tentomon sweat drops.  
  
"You don't have to be rude." Hawkmon stated.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll make a feather pillow!" Rika said. Hawkmon sweat drops, and backs away slowly.  
  
"How dare you scare Hawkmon?" Yolei yells. Then a catfight ensues.  
  
"They could both use some catnip." Said Gatomon.  
  
"I'll say." Replied both Mimi and Palmon.  
  
Terry couldn't help but laugh. That's when the group noticed they weren't alone.  
  
  
  
All right, I changed it a little, but it was for the better. R&R. 


	2. Digimon in the Batcave

Well, time to update.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Digimon in the Batcave.  
  
Terry was laughing at what the situation became. It was kind of like one of those really old slapstick shows he stumbled across on the Internet. What was it called? The Three Goofballs? He'd try to remember after he quit laughing, which without help, would be awhile. Luckily, he was going to get help, but not in a good way…  
  
While the Digidestined who Rika came along with were trying to figure out where they were, Rika was a little annoyed at being laughed at.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" With that, Rika made a swift kick right to Terry's shin. Despite still being in the suit, sans mask, it hurt a LOT.  
  
"EEEERRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! What was that for?" Terry managed to say; given the pain he's in, which is worse due to part of the jet system being smashed into his shin as well.  
  
"And who are you while you're at it?" Terry finished.  
  
  
  
After a few introductions, a lot of Yolei saying that Terry's cute with Terry slowly backing away, and Rika gapping when she realized that she was with the Digidestined from the cartoon, they learned whom each other was. Now to explain that little detail of how they came out of the computer…  
  
"It's not every day someone comes out of a computer." Terry joked.  
  
Izzy then started to type on his pineapple laptop, which he NEVER goes anywhere without.  
  
"Not let's see… According to this readout, there seems to be a disruption in the Digi-ports, which took us to alternate dimensions other than the Digital world. This also brought some beings from a dimension with a similar frequency and wavelength to follow suite," Izzy started up one of his lengthy talks, while everyone except Bruce seemed lost, " However, until we can get back to where we first tried to enter the Digital world, it's impossible to tell what caused the disruption."  
  
"… You lost me." Was all Terry could say about the speech. Someone else seemed to understand.  
  
"Interesting, but please clarify what this "Digital World" is." Bruce asked Izzy, but before Izzy could start…  
  
"Finally, someone who understands what he says." Mimi remarked.  
  
"Um… well…. The Digital World is…. no, that's not right…. It's sort of…. The first time I'm asked to explain something, and I'm clueless." With that, everyone except Bruce, Terry, and Izzy face fault.  
  
"Let me try, the Digital World is another world that's made up of digital data, where creatures called "Digimon" exist. Everything in the Digital World is computer data, including whoever goes there for a visit." Rika, of all people, said all that.  
  
While Terry's jaw hung open about hearing of a world like that, and Bruce thought about what he heard, Izzy was stammering.  
  
"Wha…. How did you describe it without getting stuck?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Simple, I just tell it like it is."  
  
"…And those…friends…of yours are Digimon?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Well, I never thought of myself as otherwise." Tentomon replied.  
  
"This is too much to handle, so I'm just going home, go to sleep, and hope that this is just some crazy dream I'm having." Said Terry.  
  
Terry was about to go home and get to bed before midnight for once, when the computer picks up a police broadcast…  
  
"Blight is attacking Old City, I repeat, Blight is attacking Old City."  
  
"So Blight isn't dead after all," Terry said, "Dream or not, I'm going to finish this."  
  
"You know this is a trap." Bruce stated.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
As Terry hopped into the Batmobile, he is offered an unusual proposition…  
  
"We can help." Kari said.  
  
Terry, who now had his mask on, showed a look of doubt. Izzy asked Bruce if he could download a map of the city from his computer, into his laptop. He was allowed to, and was told what the name of the city was. On hearing it, all the Digidestined plus Rika knew the name. It was Gotham.  
  
Well, what do you think? R&R. 


	3. Blight Fright

Things are getting interesting, aren't they? I wonder how Blight will react to the Digimon?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Blight Fright.  
  
"Did you say Gotham?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Bruce replied.  
  
"Um…never mind." Izzy said, deciding it best not to tell them that they were cartoons to them.  
  
"I still don't see how you'll get there." Terry, now Batman, stated.  
  
"We have our ways."  
  
  
  
Batman was nearly there, and had told Max on the comlink about the incident, including when the monsters changed into larger and different forms. Max was skeptical say the least.  
  
"I think too much of the night job has taken its toll on your brain." Max chimed.  
  
"Well, were passing by your home soon, so look up." Batman quipped.  
  
Max looked outside to see the Batmobile fly by. She nearly fainted when she also saw a large bird like creature, a large beetle with passengers, a fox faced creature in robes, an angelic woman carrying a little girl, a large hawk with a passenger, a and a fairy fly past.  
  
"Hey Terr."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think your night job got me too."  
  
  
  
At the scene, all the Digimon quickly dedigivolved to their previous forms, and hid, along with the human, save for Batman. They agreed earlier that they would be backup. Besides, even though it's Old Town, there are people around. It didn't take long for Blight to show up. The police weren't of much help, though.  
  
"Well, it looks like the bat wants to play." Blight said, now consumed by the Blight persona.  
  
"Just go quietly, Powers." Batman responded, which Blight didn't like the name.  
  
"IT'S BLIGHT!!" Blight then proceeded to fire off radiation blasts.  
  
Batman could normally stop him, but Blight then took a hostage, who was safe only because Blight kept his body radiation low enough so the police officer wouldn't be killed for a few minutes. He'd hallucinate in seconds.  
  
"Let him go." Batman demanded.  
  
"Why?" was all Blight said.  
  
"You'll see." Batman said, which cued the Digimon to digivolve…  
  
Blight's P.O.V.  
  
*@%^! Where was all that light coming from? After a few seconds, he saw something Spellbinder might cook up, except he was in jail. Let's see…. One flaming bird, check; one large fox, check; one beetle like creature, check; one large hawk, check; one cactus with boxing gloves, check; one angelic woman, check; the willingness to go out with the angel if he wasn't like this, well…. seeing the arrow made of light he decided no check; frightened enough to let go of the hostage, triple check. He felt himself let go of the hostage before he knew it, and the hostage saw those things too, because he ran as if the Grim Reaper was chasing him. All Blight could say was one thing… "This isn't my day anymore."  
  
  
  
Did you think Blight would do the scaring? Sorry. R&R. 


	4. Gotham's resident Digimon

To sum up the last chapter, even Blight can get scared; it just takes something with a LOT more influence…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Gotham's resident Digimon.  
  
  
  
Blight's P.O.V.  
  
I have no idea what those things are, or how Batman got their trust, but I guess I'll have to fight them. It's a good thing the radiation made my body more durable, because I'm going to need it.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Foxtail Inferno!"  
  
As all the attacks hit Blight, including a Batarang, he was thrown into a car, but harmed very little. They Digimon needed a new strategy. Angewomon and Aquillamon took cover for a few seconds, then reemerged as Sylphymon. The other Digimon stayed in the same form, wondering if they needed to. They didn't.  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
The pinkish energy blast hit Blight, and hurt him a LOT, which they attributed to his radioactive body not coping well with that energy. He passed out, and the Digimon hid when the police arrived. Blight quickly woke up in time to find he was stuck in a net. He was about to demand to know what the monsters were, but then figured he just might have started to hallucinate due to the radiation. Maybe he'd actually let them test him this time…  
  
"You actually took out Blight? Schway." Terry complimented the heroes of the fight in the Batcave.  
  
"What did you say? I hope that wasn't a cuss word." Rika said, mocking Terry's slang.  
  
"Well, I fixed the Digi-ports to take us back to the computer room in our world. I guess it's time to say good-bye." Izzy stated.  
  
"Wait! I might find a good dress to buy here." Mimi said, with her mind already on shopping.  
  
"Well I think Terry's cute." Yolei said, getting Terry to back away for the ninth time tonight.  
  
"Come on." Rika said while dragging them to the computer.  
  
And with a few good-byes, they went back the familiar computer room.  
  
END.  
  
  
  
I know the story's short, but how can you prolong a run in with Blight without making him impossibly durable, plus I couldn't think of much else for them to do, other than screw up everything in Gotham. R&R. 


End file.
